Rótulo do Amor
by Deka-Chan
Summary: o as pessoas podem ser avaliadas simplesmente pelo que fazem? Como pode esse amor resistir perante a indiferença? Um românce quente e desastroso. O Rótulo do Amor.


Olá pessoas, minha história falará um pouco de um românce bem distinto. Estou motivada a escrever uma literatura erótica. Terá os momentos quentes, mais com o devido respeito à quem lê.

Divirtam-se, e aproveitem. Postarei uma vez por semana....

Bem, é isso, mandem reviews galera ~;D

beijão

* * *

**Capitulo Um**

- Como eu poderia saber que ela seria esse tipo de garota?

É revoltante saber a verdade da sua garota; me sinto um corno, mesmo não sendo!

Ódio, é o que resume meu estado emocional e preto é o que vejo (Ok, digam o que quiserem, eu acredito nessas coisas, e não, eu não sou gay).

- Como ele pôde dizer aquelas coisas?

Que sem coração. Como fui me apaixonar por um... Um... Ah! o garoto mais lindo que já vi na vida, com os olhos mais azuis que já vi na vida e com... Com... A cabeça mais oca que já vi na vida.

Ah! Ele me paga, na verdade não, eu não quero ver aquele... Ahhh! Nunca mais. – e desatou em lágrimas em cima de seu querido lerry, o ursinho de infância, que é seu companheiro nos momentos mais difíceis, e acredite, ele é um bom ouvinte.

Pois bem, nossa história se passa em uma cidade um tanto movimentada para seu tamanho - Tóquio - o lugar que nunca dorme e que ao nascer do dia, os carros com seus motoristas despreocupados já estão andando pelas longas avenidas.

Um lugar marcado pelo que é. E pelo que as pessoas são.

Nossos protagonistas ainda dormem, apesar de se preocuparem com a hora de seus devidos compromissos, demonstram que a noite para ambos fora longa. Para ela principalmente e para ele nem tanto.

Comecemos com as damas então: Hinata, uma jovem com seus vinte e quatro anos; mora com sua irmã mais velha e desempregada Hanabi. São órfãs desde que se entendem por gente. Já calejadas com a dor, hoje fazem o que podem para se manter. Hinata é o exemplo vivo de conquista, apesar de o emprego não demonstrar isso, ela continua sendo a ingênua e tímida Hinata de sempre. Vocês devem ter relido a frase e se perguntado: afinal, que conquista foi essa? Pois lhes respondo, Hinata conquistpu seu espaço, venceu a timidez perante a necessidade, preciso dizer algo mais?

Hanabi, uma irmã detestável que atormenta até os pobres pássaros que cantam em sua janela ao raiar do dia. Vingativa e fria, Hanabi usa os homens. Chama-os "carinhosamente" de: meus brinquedos vivos. E isso é o que são verdadeiramente para ela.

Continuemos então com o que nos interessa. Aquele dia prometera ser apenas mais um dia, como outro qualquer. Hinata levanta-se todos os dias as sete da manhã para cumprir com sua rotina antes do trabalho. Após fazer sua higiêne pessoal, foi até o espelho para escovar os cabelos negros e lisos, que muita das vezes era motivo de inveja por parte da irmã que fora abençoada com cachos rebeldes e ruivos. Hinta realmente é uma bela jovem, o tipo de garota aparente que mães querem para seus filhos. Seu belo corpo na maior parte do dia era coberto por roupas largas, mais não diminuía um milésimo se quer de sua beleza. Seus olhos são o ponto X, um longíquo azul, quase cinza, penetrantes e que muita das vezes só demonstravam a verdade.

Como fazia sempre, foi até a cozinha preparar o café para ela, pois sua irmã nunca dormia em casa. Após o desjejum, caminhou lentamente pelo pequenos apartamento de paredes com um branco desbotado. A sala possuía um minúsculo sofá novo, amarelo vibrante e logo em frente tinha uma estante, também minúscula, com uma pequena televisão.

Hinata sentou-se no sofá e passou a refletir o que faria agora. Lembrou-se logo que havia recebido o salário e que na noite anterior havia feito uma lista de compras. Pôs- se de pé e logo se encaminhou até a porta, onde encontrou sua bolsa pendurada e com a lista e o salário dentro.

Caminhou tranquilamente pelo bairro, até passar pela povoada praça que tinha a árvore que mais amava.

" Irei comprar o que preciso, aprontar o almoço, jogar água fria em Hanabi, limpar seu vômito..." – ía pontuando suas tarefas em seus dedos, mais por um breve segundo, saíu de seu transe para prestar mais atenção no que ocorria.

"Espere aí, aquela mulher me chamou de vaca?"

- Com licença querida, se não notou, tem um casal tentando tirar as fotos de casamento. – exclamou a mulher que se encontrava no gramado, vestida de noiva com seu marido ao lado que demostrava pedir desculpas através de seu olhar. Mais isso não a interessava, logo passou a observar o rapaz que estava atrás da câmera, que agora falava.

- Desculpe moça... – parou por um segundo e fitou-a admirado.

Enfim chegamos onde queríamos, este é o nosso rapaz, o não corno do início. Naruto, um jovem explosivo de vine e seis anos. Seu temperamento o havia prejudicado muito em sua profissão. Neste momento, até ele mesmo está surpreso por já não estar aos berros com a jovem que, ainda, se encontrava bloqueando sua câmera.

- Ei garota, saia logo da frente da câmera para terminarmos logo essa punição. – a mulher cínica agora berrava. Hinata agora se encontrava rubra, nunca havia visto um homem tão belo, com olhos azuis que mais pareciam dois berilos azuis. Sua camisa branca, um pouco colada, mostrava seu corpo escultural Apolo.

- Me desculpe. – desviou o olhar e logo saiu andando apressada.

- Para que a pressa? você nem me disse o seu nome. – seu plano de sair sem ser notada havia falhado, o jovem a havia interceptado segurando um dos braços.

"Oh! O que faço agora?" – ela se virou lentamente para olhar novamente aqueles olhosexuberante. O cabelos loiros reluziam dourados com os reflexos do sol, Deus, como é lindo.

- E... Eu... Preciso ir.

- Por favor, me diga o seu nome. – Ele realmente suplicava, nunca havia ficado tão nervoso diante de uma mulher. Nunca nem se quer havia estremecido ao olhar para uma mulher. Dormia com várias, e mesmo assim elas continuavam sendo as mesmas. Nada mudava a ponto de ele ter que suplicar por algo. Aquela mulher a sua frente mostrava-se diferente, não sabia como exatamente, mas sentia que tinha que conhecê-la mais, sim, ele tinha.

- Naruto, volte aqui e termine logo com isso. – a noiva caminhava autoritária em sua direção.

- Por favor. – repetiu ele.

- Hi... Hinata... Hyuuga. – enfim soltou-se dele e tornou a caminhar.

- Esse é um belo peixe Naruto. Vejo que essa pescaria renderá um lucro inesperado. – Sussurrou para si. – Me desculpe Ayame, vamos terminar por hoje, vejo que você e Houjo precisam de um descanso. – E caminhou para sua câmera para recolher seu material.


End file.
